


Off the Chain

by Prince_Lina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arashi is a cat!, Enstars Shipping Olympics, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, If this gets hits I might make it a series??, In this world there are half breeds, It's Mikarashi what do you expect, Mika is a dog!, Shu is mentioned, eso round 2, i died while writing this, nekomimi AU, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lina/pseuds/Prince_Lina
Summary: ESO Round 2:Prompt ID # 21Description: Nekomimi!!! Ears and tail of a cat or any animal~~~In which feline Arashi, tries to get canine Mika to live a little.





	Off the Chain

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for the second round of the Enstars Shipping Olympics! The Prompt ID is # 21 and the description entailed "Nekomimi!!! Ears and tail of a cat or any animal~" 
> 
> This is a half-breed AU (I don't really know how else to describe it besides Nekomimi, but there's other species??) I couldn't sleep one night due to thinking of Mikarashi AU's and this was one of them. I partially took inspiration from Disney's Lady and The Tramp and the Victoria gacha story. On the other note, I personally studied Mika's Kansai dialect from various stories and also referenced/implicated a few lines from each character. Overall, it was fun writing. ^_^ Enjoy!
> 
> (If this gets hits I might turn it into a longer series~)

“You-hoo, Mika-chan.” Arashi cheerfully smiled, waving through the back-gates of the Itsuki household. Her creamy tail swayed to the rhythm of the summer’s breeze, brushing kindly against the young neko’s pair of fluffy golden ears. White tufts of fur peeked out. The Maine Coon’s fair hands grasped eagerly onto the gate, as she peered into their backyard. _‘That’s odd. He normally comes running when he hears my voice.’_  
  
“Mika-chan, are you there?” Arashi spoke once more, hurtling herself over to the other side. The Itsuki’s resided in a fairly large mansion, sharing a rich heritage of Japanese and French architecture. The property had the smallest backyard in the Yumenosaki estate, embellished with vibrant flowers and delicate lawn ornaments. A tall Yoshino Cherry tree stood in the middle of the painted green lawn, accompanied by a small wooden doghouse. The house in question, seemed to have a visitor.   
  
“Ah! There he is!” Arashi’s ears twitched, finally noticing the familiar figure. She purrs in delight, straightening her feathery tail up in the air before greeting her friend. 

“Mika-chan?” The young neko pauses, gazing down at the creature resting peacefully under the tree. His clouded floppy ears danced with the movement of his breathing. _‘Phew… So he was just asleep. Mika-chan, you nearly scared me half to death looking like that.’_ Arashi breathes a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart. The blood in her ran cold the moment she caught sight of Mika lying on the ground unresponsive. She was quite fond of the pup and even a little overprotective of him. But, how could she not be? He had a tendency to neglect himself. _‘If only he acknowledged his own self worth.’_ Arashi shakes her head, studying the dreaming boy. Mika’s black, ruffled, mid length, hair reflected green in the sun. His loopy ears and shaggy tail were a tad off color from his hair. He wore a black, cotton, long sleeved shirt, underneath an untucked and unbuttoned white shirt. Small pieces of white thread swayed from the seams. A mix of grey loose plaid pants that contrasted with purple sneakers. Placed around his neck was a maroon leather collar, dangling a circular metallic tag shining ‘MIKA’ engraved in bold. A silver chain was also clipped to the sleepy pup’s collar, tracing back to the doghouse. 

Arashi shook her head again with disapproval. She never understood why a half-breed could live the life of a pet. They were human as well, but sometimes society said otherwise. It shouldn’t matter what a person looks like on the outside, it’s the inside that should count. Arashi felt that deeply. There was no way she would consent to the pillow life. Sure. She jumped from house to house staying with friends, but that was it. Home was wherever she went. But, now she had a different matter to discuss. 

“Wakey, wakey Mi-ka-chan.” Arashi merrily purrs accompanying her sleeping friend on the grass. She nuzzles his forehead with affection, curling her tail like a question mark. The young boy sluggishly stirs from his slumber, wincing from the sun’s glare. 

“Nn~? Naru-chan?” Mika yawns, rubbing one of his mixed colored eyes. His tail thumps playfully at the sight of his feline friend. _‘Oh my, oh my, he’s too cute.’_ Arashi yawns back, resting her elbow on the grass. The pleasant sunshine sang a lullaby. She felt at peace, gazing deep into his complementary eyes. The canine stared back, folding his fingers into his palms. His heart raced with the feverish blush now painted on his cheeks. 

“Nnah?! Ya scared the life outta me, Naru-chan..! I know yer part cat an’ all but ya can’t jus’ sneak up on me like that!” Mika gasps, suddenly backing away with the chain following his direction. He sits on his knees, focusing his attention back to Arashi.

“How rude Mi-ka-chan. You know that I love surprising people. That’s when they show their true colors after all!” Arashi pouts, breaking into a wholehearted giggle. “You’re just a scared little puppy.~” 

Mika tilts his head to the side partially lowering his eyebrows.“What’s that even mean..? What does that have t’do with colors?” The canine questions the feline back in bewilderment. She smiles, gently closing her sky-blue eyes. _‘Fufu, you’re so easy to tease Mika-chan. But that’s one of the reasons that makes you so lovable. Anyone that doesn’t see that is blind in my eyes.’_

“I called for you earlier Mika-chan, but you didn’t respond. I was worried that something had happened to you, so I jumped over the gate and found you laying on the ground in a deep sleep.” Arashi comments with a flicker on one of her golden ears. Sitting up, she crawls closer to Mika resting a hand on one of his cheeks. “Goodness, Mika-chan. There are so many times I’ve felt like I can’t leave you alone.” She frowns, with a confession. 

Mika sheepishly smiles back at his friend. He returns the gesture, pressing warmly against her palm. “Nn, ya don’t need to worry ‘bout me so much Naru-chan. Yer overthinkin’ it. Honestly.”

' _Sometimes I wonder.`_ Arashi grimaces, forcing a smile back. A look of uncertainty overcomes her usual expression. She retrieves her hand, but instead uses it to brush a loose strand of hair away from his eye. “Mika-chan?” 

“Hmm?~” The pup hums back, playfully flashing a toothy grin. 

“Why do you live life on a leash? You can unhook yourself from this chain and free yourself from that collar. Why don’t you? Isn’t it embarrassing being seen like that?” Arashi questions the canine with a heavy feeling in her chest. Her tail aggressively whips back and forth. She feared overstepping a boundary and ruining their relationship. After all, earning the pup’s trust wasn’t easy from the start. During their first encounter, Mika acted timid. He had refused to make eye contact with the stranger, tucking his tail behind his legs. As time passed, he slowly opened up to the feline and even confided to her. Now the two were extremely close despite the differences in their species.

“Uh...” Mika pauses for a brief moment. The question catching him off guard. He didn’t expect Arashi to ask him something peculiar like that. “ ‘S fine, Naru-chan. I don’t really mind livin’ like this yanno? Ya see Oshi-san gave me this collar and I was happy.~ He picked me up off the streets and ‘m very thankful for that. Oshi-san ‘s been tellin’ me that I get n’ his way, callin’ me mutt n’ such. But, as long as ‘m with him ‘s all I need.~” The pup explains to Arashi, wagging his tail. He lightly adjusts his collar, proudly showing it off. His eyes shimmer as he fawns over his Oshi-san.

' _I think I lost him.’_ Arashi resists the urge to roll her eyes with a face palm. _‘But you’re more than just a house dog, Mika-chan. The world is beautiful and scary, but together we can overcome anything- even a tragedy you wouldn’t survive alone.~’_ She sighed pulling on a patch of grass, standing up. “I know you’re always busy with your ‘Oshi-san’, but there’s so many more interesting and appealing things in the world. You might think it’s unnecessary, but there's a world beyond that gate. Mika-chan, let me take you on a date. I’ll show you what the world looks like off the chain!” Arashi sings, prancing about excitedly through each sentence. She waits eagerly for Mika’s response.

The canine looks up to her hesitating. “Nn~? M’ not sure bout’ that Naru-chan.” He places both of his hands on the sides of his collar nervously. “What if Oshi-san sees me missin’ n’ thinks I ran away? He’ll b’ mad for sure.” 

“Hmm.” Arashi murmurs, crouching down in front of Mika. Politely tugging at the chain, she removes the clip from the collar. She stares at Mika earnestly. “Mika-chan. It’s unhealthy to stay cooped up all the time. Don’t you want to go out once in awhile~?” Arashi smiles, nuzzling against his shoulder suggestively. She watches one of his floppy ears perk up with interest. 

“Suppose so. But M’ keepin’ the collar on.” Mika demands, looking away with red on his cheeks. He crosses his arms, hoping Arashi doesn’t notice his blushing face. _‘Fufu good boy.~ We’ll take small steps at first. Just until you get used to it.’_

Arashi winks at Mika standing back up. She leans downward offering a hand to him with a smile. 

“Then, shall we go for a walk Mika-chan?~” 


End file.
